wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sanderling
Sanderling ''is GlenDusk's OC - please don't edit/use him without permission. Ty! :3'' Appearance Sanderling is a stocky dragon, with dark blue scales and a lighter blue underbelly. His eyes are sapphire, as are his claws, and bioluminescent scales glitter on his shoulders, wings and face. Being half SandWing, Sanderling has the typical sail and tail barb of one, though similarities end there. He has gills and webbed talons, as well as the short, muscular build of an average SeaWing. As for jewellery, Sanderling likes to wear things of his own creation, such as gold wrought earring, bracelets and tailbands. It's rumoured that many artefacts in the queen's treasury are, in fact, designed and fashioned by him - though this is mere speculation. In contrast, Sanderling absolutely despises diamonds - they're unyielding, hard to craft and difficult to shape. He likes working with gold much more, due to it's soft nature and easy molding. Personality Sanderling is a conventional dragon, rarely hostile and taking things with a perpetual geniality. He can be incredibly trusting, even to the point where he could be considered gullible. Sanderling also focuses on mostly one thing, and that is gold. He loves gold - the shine, the varnish, the easy shape. In fact, there are only three things in the entire world that are more precious to him than this metal - Tyrannulet, Aphriza and Shearwater. Many dragons take advantage of Sanderling when they get the chance, often taking more than they bargained for and cheating him of loans. It's easy for them, mostly because Sanderling is a naturally trusting dragon, but also because they know that he is rarely hostile and stand-offish. Sanderling isn't the sharpest claw on a dragon, either. He is completely oblivious to the tendencies of others, happily going about his smithy and never being the wiser. History Sanderling was hatched on a night of one full moon, hidden in the streets of the Scorpion Den. It was his sister who raised him - Tyrannulet had been a full five years old when his egg hatched, and their parents had abandoned them as soon as Sanderling's egg had been laid. The two siblings formed a close brother-sister bond, hunting, scamming and scavenging. Even then, however, Sanderling had been amiable, trusting and pleasant, while his sister had been taciturn, suspicious and aloof. On Sanderling's third birthday, Tyrannulet fell deathly ill. For over a moon she was sick, and worsening with every passing hour. Desperate, Sanderling attempted to steal one of the artefacts from a local goldsmith, but he was caught in the act and thrown into prison. When he was released a few weeks later with the start of the War of SandWing Succession, Sanderling scoured the streets for his sister, but she was gone, along with all their supplies, money and goods. WIP Relationships Tyrannulet Sanderling has but a vague memory of Tyrannulet - he doesn't even remember what she looks like. However, he ''does ''remember the feelings of trust and security that his sister had inspired in him, and for that he feels eternally grateful to her. Shearwater Shearwater is two years younger than Sanderling, and he loves her to pieces. He often brings her gifts of treasure or gold - nothing with diamonds in it, of course - and enjoys every second that they spend together, along with their daughter, Aphriza. Aphriza Sanderling is anxious to please Aphriza, even if she is only five years old. He wants her to be happy, and he tries to go about this by bringing her gifts as well - he constantly worries over her, too, especially after she left for Jade Mountain Academy several moons before. Dunlin The one dragon that Sanderling has negative feelings for. Dunlin is a healer who turned down Sanderling and Tyrannulet after Tyrannulet fell ill, refusing to treat her if they didn't have the means to pay him. He hasn't forgotten Dunlin's face, and is still resentful towards him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (GlenDusk)